


容器

by yejinjungui



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABO, Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Multi, Omega-Carlton, Other, Pregnant Sex, 产乳, 孕期Play, 男性怀孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yejinjungui/pseuds/yejinjungui
Summary: 18年的文章搬运，比较无脑，随便看看就好。Riot/Carlton. Drake不会写文，随便搞搞，狗血天雷请慎入。男性受孕描写预警！超级OOC预警！
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

一

Carlton兴奋而又有些不安的看着镜子里的自己，他的信息素有些张扬的溢出，一股熟透了的蜜橘的味道在空气中涌动着，甜蜜而又糜烂，他的肌肤下有一道道黑色的痕迹蠕动着，Riot用那个小女孩的身躯袭击了他，他成了Riot的宿主，可他没有任何排异反应，只有那充沛的强大的力量在他的体内充斥着，这就是他想要的！

他们结合了！

银灰色的共生体慢慢从Carlton身上浮现出来，那有些可怖的脸庞亲昵的挨着Carlton，他与Carlton现在是一体的，他能读取这个的记忆思想，他觉得非常满意，因为这个宿主是真的全心全意的在向往着他，甚至于是在崇拜他臣服于他。

"Carlton"Riot凑在男人的耳边，"你希望见到更多的我的同伴们对吗？"，而这位年轻的总裁此刻早已经没有了人前的冷静与魄力了，他迫不及待的回答着他的神。

"是的，我想见到更多的……也许我们可以发射火箭什么的，反正你知道路，我们，我们可以一起去带回……"

"不不不，我们可以换一种方法"，Riot打断了Carlton的话。

"你愿意为我繁衍后代吗？"

年轻Omega深麦色的脸庞上陡然浮现了一抹红晕，Carlton觉得他有点头晕目眩了，他的神想让自己为他繁衍后代！

"当然，当然"这个年轻人的声音里都带着颤抖。

"这是我的荣幸。"

二

Carlton的卧室就像他本人一样，简介而整齐，此时他早已一丝不挂，平常整齐到一丝不挂的西装被随意的堆放在地上，他几乎是虔诚的躺在了床上，他蜜色的肌肤在白色的床单上透露出一种诱人的光泽。

Carlton感受着相较于人类体温略低的共生体将他包裹起来，这有些冰冷的触感却使他感到更加的燥热与兴奋，越发浓重的酸甜蜜橘味从他的身上散发出，Carlton为他即将要与这神奇造物的性爱而兴奋。他发情了。

烟灰色的共生体探出一根粗长的触手抚摸着Carlton的脸颊，他的乳头也被肆意玩弄着，那两颗粉嫩的小点很快就被挑逗的红艳发硬，共生体那张有些狰狞的脸埋在他的颈间啃咬着，那尖利的牙齿让Carlton吃痛，同时也使他更兴奋，虽然他是个Omega，可是他同样也位高权重，没人敢对他做什么无礼的事，这种感觉他还是第一次有。

Carlton的后穴因为发情期早已开始变得湿润，暧昧的液体将他的穴口染上潋滟的水光，可Riot并不着急操进身下这个甜蜜的为他绽放的Omega。

Riot满意的在Carlton的颈间留下了一个个的红印后，又随之向下舔咬着Omega诱人的乳头，他的利齿在Carlton的乳首处有意无意的划过，刺痛感并着快感一起向Carlton袭来。

而之前在Carlton脸上抚摸着的触手则探到了他的嘴边，Carlton立即明白了Riot的意图，他的脸微微有些涨红，但依旧有些迫不及待的张开了嘴，那根触手粗暴而直接的操进了Carlton的嘴里，抵到他的喉咙深处让他有些吃痛。

但Carlton很快便反应过来了，并且开始自发的舔弄取悦着Riot，他青涩却大胆的用舌头服务着不断在他嘴中抽插着的触手，涎液顺着他无法闭合的嘴角流下。

三

两根烟灰色的触手有些粗暴的撸动着Omega早已勃起的阴茎，触手细细的前端操进了Omega的铃口刺戳，敏感的地方不污如此粗暴的对待着，Carlton被填满的嘴中发出了含糊的尖叫与呜咽声，他的双腿紧绷颤抖了起来，没有几分钟便泄了身。

可是对于发情期的Omega来说，前端的发泄并没有任何的抚慰作用，反而使他体内的欲火烧得更旺，后穴中的空虚感愈发明显了起来。

Carlton现在只希望有一根粗大的阴茎狠狠的操进他的后穴，他一边在心中恳求着，一边颤抖着说出模糊的话语。

"求、求求您了……请您，操我吧……"

他觉得现在自己就像个婊子一样。

四

Riot被宿主这卑微渴求的姿态取悦了，两根触手缠上了Carlton蜜色的大腿，并用力的将他的腿掰成了令人羞耻的M字形。

Carlton下身的床单上有一块小小的水渍，那是被他自己的蜜液所打湿的，未被开发过的后穴翕动微张着，他嘴中含着的触手抽了出来融进了共生体中，然后一根更加粗壮可怖的触手从共生体中分化出，毫不留情的插进了Omega那早已渴望被填满的后穴。

痛感、充实感与快感涌了上来，Carlton的脚趾蜷缩了起来，他的嘴中发出破碎的呻吟，他颤抖着抱住了压在他身上操弄着他的共生体。他此刻是真真正正与他的"神"合为了一体。

粗壮的触手粗暴的进出着Carlton的后穴，大力抽插的动作带出股股暧昧的液体，Carlton的腿间已经是湿淋淋的一片，他甜腻的信息素溢满在空气中，仿佛有人用力挤烂了一堆蜜橘用来榨汁一般。

五

后穴里触手的抽插越发猛烈，而Carlton已经被操开了，他的生殖腔为Riot打开了，而塞满他后穴的粗大触手则立马分化成了几根细小的触手，向他的生殖腔内探去，Carlton的下身被快感与酸痛感包围着，为生育而做准备的生殖腔中被那些小触手充满着，引得一波又一波的淫液从他的下身流出，激烈的水声与Carlton的尖叫呻吟充满在卧室内。

Carlton的生殖腔被那些触手们不断粗暴的玩弄进出着，他的腹部此时都有些鼓胀起来，上面还有些可怖的起伏形状。

终于，那些小触手们又再次合拢成了一根粗大的触手，可Riot却抽了出去，Carlton正觉得有些疑惑不解，Riot就将他翻了个身重新插了进去。

尖利的牙齿咬上了Carlton的腺体，这使他尖叫着哭了出来，而触手的前端鼓起成了一个结，抵在Carlton的身体深处让他又痛又爽，然一股股滚烫的液体被射入了他的生殖腔，这让他的阴茎也颤抖着射了出来，不过只是射出一些浊液罢了。

六

Riot的嘴中还带着Carlton的鲜血的味道，他对这个还将脸埋住发出低低哭泣的Omega说:"我们会有后代的。"

——END——

怀孕的一点小故事↓

Carlton有些焦躁的踱步着，平常打理的一丝不苟的头发此刻散乱着，他穿着普通的居家服与柔软的拖鞋，他的腹部此时已经隆起了明显的曲线，因为怀孕他暂停了一切生命基金会的活动，这还使得他们的股价有些下跌，可是他现在并不是在担心这个。

自怀孕以来，Carlton的胸部就变得与之前不一样了，他的胸前有了像女人般的隆起，却不大，可是那里时不时的会有些胀痛感，而今天早上他起来这感觉更严重了，他有些不知道该怎么办。

Riot从Carlton的身上浮现，他对他的宿主兼情人说:"把衣服解开，我来帮你。"

Carlton坐到了沙发上顺从的解开了衣服，他之前平坦的胸膛微微隆起，乳头的颜色也变得红艳许多，Riot凑到Carlton的胸前，用自己可怖的长舌舔舐了起来，这使Carlton整个人都变得软绵绵的了，他不由自主的发出了呻吟声。

Riot的舔舐使Carlton胸前的胀痛感没有那么严重了，可他还是不舒服，他断断续续的说:"不够，还不够……"，于是Riot尖利的牙齿就粗暴的剐蹭过他的乳首，Carlton发出一声尖叫声，然后就有一小股米白的液体从他的乳孔中流出，一股甜甜的奶香味在空气炸开。

"哦……我的天……"Carlton涨红了脸，他不知道原来男性Omeg怀孕后也会分泌乳汁，但是涨乳的痛感被缓解后就有种更奇异的快感让他酥了骨头，Riot通过二人的链接感知了Carlton的舒适，于是他决定大发慈悲的要再多帮帮自己的宿主。

——真.END——


	2. Chapter 2

一

Carlton挺着高高隆起的肚子仰躺在沙发上，此时他已经怀孕七个多月了，他有些费力的解开自己的睡衣，靠近他胸口的那一块小小的布料已经被打湿了，他自怀孕以来便涨起的乳房从一开始的胀痛隆起到现在已经会自发顺着乳孔流出乳汁了，可这自然的分泌现象依旧没办法缓解他的涨乳，他的胸部依旧感到胀痛以及一丝轻微的瘙痒。

解开睡衣后，Carlton开始自己按摩着乳房以试图让乳汁流出缓解胀痛，可是无论他怎么做，那红艳的乳头依旧不肯流下一点液体，他只能再一次为自己接下来的行为感到羞耻。

Carlton知道Riot在看着这一切，可那个坏心眼的家伙并不会像第一次帮他缓解涨乳时一样再互动出来帮忙，他只能在心里，同时也在嘴中呼唤着:"Riot……帮帮我……"

烟灰色的共生体在Carlton的身边凝结成实体，尖利的爪子抚上他的肩头，他毫不怜惜Carlton的子宫里正孕育着他的后代，在Omega圆润精致的肩膀上留下几道血痕，Carlton着迷的看着Riot狰狞的模样，他想伸手触碰却又不敢。

"你真美……"

Carlton突然觉得有些头晕目眩，这是他的"神"，而他还怀着"神"的孩子。

Riot俯下头颅，那鲜红的长舌舔舐着Carlton的乳头，粘稠火热的触感让Carlton不禁抖了一下，他小小的尖叫了一声，而后便有股股的奶水从他的乳孔流出。

其实Carlton在做足功课后还以为能自己缓解涨乳的窘境，没想到却只有Riot的触碰才能帮他。蜜橘的酸甜味与淡淡的奶香在空气中散开，Riot的利齿也在他的胸前划过，这使得他有些吃痛颤抖的仰起自己漂亮的颈部，并发出低低的呻吟声。

Carlton的下身也变得湿漉漉的，从后穴溢出的淫液打湿了他的裤子，没办法，孕期的Omega都是这么敏感，基本上都是碰一下敏感部位就会有感觉。

二

现在这画面简直像是最疯狂的性幻想，烟灰色的狰狞怪物覆盖在蜜色Omega的身上，甜蜜的Omega胸口正在源源不断的分泌着乳汁，他还有着高高隆起的肚子，他的双腿不自觉的也张开了，以一个邀请的姿势摆在共生体的身下。

烟灰色的触手褪下了Carlton的裤子，他的下半身暴露在空气中，他的阴茎早已勃起，还有丝丝透明的前液流出，他的后穴被Riot开发的很彻底，当然这也有一部分要归功于他的顺从，此刻那个诱人的密处被他的淫液打湿了，穴口处还在流下那暧昧的液体。

预感到Riot的意图，Carlton更是非常主动的将自己的腿张得更开了，而一根粗壮的触手刚插进去，Carlton就呻吟着射了出来，乳白色的精液溅在了他蜜色的大腿上，他的胸口涓涓涌出着乳汁，这甜美的汁水被Riot的舌头舔舐干净。

而Carlton的后穴，我们可以这么比喻一下:蜜橘的汁水漏的到处都是。

三

快感让Carlton发出动听的呻吟，Riot又突然伸手掐住了他的脖子，突如其来的疼痛感让Carlton像只濒死的天鹅般仰颈，破碎的气泡音从他的嘴里发出，他感到窒息与恐惧，但是他又有些奇异的兴奋着。

Riot尖利的指甲直接陷入了Carlton的腺体中，没有Alpha信息素的抚慰，Carlton只能从中品尝到清晰的痛苦。可是他被触手操开的后穴却更加热情的包裹着对方，Riot没有因为Carlton的怀孕怜惜他什么，他的动作依旧粗暴，触手不断的碾过Carlton的生殖腔口与前列腺处，窒息感让Carlton对于下身的感觉变得更加敏感了，他几乎能勾勒出后穴里那根大家伙的形状，眼泪顺着他的眼角流下，Riot有些不满他情人的脆弱，却依旧放开了牵掣Carlton脖子的利爪。

Carlton的意识随着下身的刺激起起伏伏着，他尖叫哭泣着，他发出的声音就像个放荡的婊子，只会跪在Alpha身下求欢一般。

不知过了多久，连布艺的沙发都被Carlton的精液与淫液沾的湿透了，他那两颗红艳的乳头上颤巍巍的还在往下滴着乳汁，共生体在对他的宫口狠狠撞了几下后便抽出了触手，然后塞进了这个早已神志不清的Omega的嘴里冲撞着。Carlton被这突然的插入刺激的想吐，但是他又情不自禁的迎合着触手的抽插，嘴里尝到属于自己淫液的味道对他来说不算什么。

触手抵在了Carlton的咽喉处并膨胀起了一个让他难以呼吸的解，浓稠的精液射进了他的嘴里，那量实在是有点大了，他努力吞咽着却仍是无法用嘴完全抱住，稠白的液体顺着他的嘴角流下。

Riot又将他怀孕情人的身体舔了一遍，顺便还榨干了他的乳汁，便又回到了对方的体内，只剩下Carlton一人躺在黏糊狼藉中用失去焦距的双眼注视着虚空中的一点。

——END——


	3. Chapter 3

一

Carlton与Riot的孩子在初春的三月出生了，那是个健康而又强壮的男孩，他同时继承了人类与共生体的特性，拥有着两种不同的形态。人类的形态下他是个有着与自己Omega母亲一样柔软的黑发与蜜色肌肤的孩子，共生体的形态时他则是与父亲一样的银灰色共生体。

刚出生的孩子再如何的健康也还是个小宝宝，他还不能很好的控制着自己的形态变换，有时Carlton只是抱着他，他都会突然变成一滩流动的固体然后亲昵的攀附在母亲的臂弯里，不过每到这时Riot也很快就会现身，他缠绕在Carlton的身上，把那个与他相似却小了很多的共生体从Omega的身上赶下去，因为“我们的族群都是天生的狩猎者，你不能把他养成一个只会在母亲怀里撒娇的弱者”，他这么对Carlton说。

孩子出生后Carlton只修养的一个月便又开始忙碌了起来，生命基金会重新回到了大众的视线里，积攒了一年的工作让他从开始工作就忙个不停的，既然要工作，照顾孩子就是个问题了，可他并不放心把孩子交给别人，毕竟天知道他会不会突然变成共生体的形态呢？

于是Carlton宽大的办公室里很快就梳起了一道墙，将这里分割成了两块，一边还是他原本工作的地方，另一边则是一个精致的婴儿房。有无数人对于这个总裁休假一年后带来的和他无比相似的孩子感到好奇，不过那些窥探的目光从来都没能穿过总裁办公室的大门。

二

又是一天忙碌到深夜的工作，好不容易处理完了手边的一摞文件，Carlton还没来得及放松紧绷的精神，旁边的婴儿房里就传来了响亮的啼哭声，这位劳累的总裁只能走进婴儿房里，将自己嚎啕大哭的儿子抱起来然后慢慢踱步的哄着他。

在Carlton耐心的低语和温柔的抚摸下，他怀里的孩子终于停止了哭泣，可这孩子也没有任何要休息的迹象，他只是眨着自己刚刚被泪水洗刷过的，与他美丽的Omega母亲一样黑亮的眼睛看着Carlton，然后伸出自己肉乎乎的手揪紧了母亲胸前的布料，并且努力往下拉着。

年轻的新手妈妈终于明白是怎么回事了，他的儿子饿了，想吃母乳。

三

虽然Carlton是个Omega，但是说实话他对于“母亲”这个身份并没有太多的了解，因为他前二十多年的人生都在忙忙碌碌着，他是天才，是发明家，他没工夫去在意这些，他不会去图书馆借那些Omega们看着会羞红了脸的生理构造书，也没有去认真的听过一堂生理课。但是如今不同，他成为了一个母亲，他之前的不熟练和不在乎让他一进入这个身份便手忙脚乱了起来。

所以现在，终于理解儿子意思的Omega脸上微微有些泛红，他抱着儿子坐在了自己办公桌后宽大的真皮座椅里，他的孩子正坐在他的膝上，倚靠在他的怀里，而他正感到有些难为情的解开着自己的衬衫扣子。

一双小巧挺立的乳房颤巍巍的暴露在了空气中，Carlton的胸部自从怀孕后就变得与以前不大一样了，它们变得肿胀、柔嫩了起来，并且会时不时的涨乳。而在他生下孩子后，似乎是为了显示出他母亲的身份一般，他的胸部发育的更出色了，他原本一马平川的胸膛现在有着少女般的柔软胸脯，他的双乳虽然不大，可是足够挺翘，粉嫩的乳晕让人垂涎，他的乳头也比之前大了不少，并且变成了艳红的颜色，就仿佛枝头结出的成熟果实一般。

Carlton用双臂托起自己的孩子，让他凑到自己的胸前吸吮自己的乳汁，而才出生几个月的孩子不能理解太多 但是看到母亲柔软的乳房便也能明白这是他心心念念的“食物”，于是他心满意足的含住了母亲左乳上的乳头，开始享用母亲的带着一丝蜜橘味道的乳汁。

四

“你又在惯着他”

突然出现在耳畔的低哑男声让Carlton吓了一跳，Riot不知何时从他的身上浮现了出来，那颗有些狰狞的银灰色头颅正架在他的肩膀上，见Carlton只是有些茫然的看着自己，Riot带着一些不满的说:“我说过了，我们是狩猎者，你不需要喂养他，他能自己觅食的。”

“可是，他还太小了……”初为人母的Omega有些委屈的说着，“而且”，他的声音压得有些低，“他是个混血，我们人类的孩子都是这么过来的……也许他，也许他需要呢……”

Riot变得有些沉默了，因为他的确不明白自己混血的孩子到底会不会按照他们族群的惯例生长发育，毕竟之前从未有过共生体到过地球来，也从未有共生体与人类一起孕育出一个孩子。不过实际上他之前所说的话也并不是为了让这个孩子像他的族群一般成长，他只是纯粹的不喜欢或者说是在Carlton和孩子的亲密。

说来也许有些可笑，Riot一开始并没有把太在意这个人类，对方最值得他关注的就是那种对自己的狂热和崇拜了，那种将他看的高高在上的态度让他觉得很舒服，而Carlton心甘情愿的为他孕育了一个孩子后他更是感到了对方全心全意的臣服与温顺，所以他其实打定了主意以后要对这个人类好一点。但是事情好像在他们的儿子出生后就发生了奇妙的变化。

Carlton对他们的儿子好其实Riot是不反对的，因为在他看来，这也是对他释放爱意的表现，但是随着Carlton和孩子一天天的越发亲昵了起来，Riot也不得不承认自己开始觉得不高兴了，之前Carlton都是听从他的话，而现在那个小崽子一哭Carlton就完全顾不上别的了，还有孕期时Carlton的涨乳，每一次都是Omega渴求着让他帮忙解决的，而现在那里直接成了那个小崽子的口粮了。

Riot觉得很不开心，他觉得现在他和Carlton之间还不如之前的那段日子，包括现在正在发生的Carlton只顾着给他们的孩子喂奶而有些忽视了他，Riot很认真的想了想，他得惩罚一下这个人类。

五

Carlton小心翼翼的怀抱着正把嘴凑在他身上吃奶的孩子，他用最温柔的动作轻抚着孩子的背部，被压抑忽视了多年的Omega的天性自他生育后就爆发了出来，在他这样事业有成又年轻的母亲身上有了一种非常矛盾的美，他年轻的面庞却带着一丝成熟的风韵，他身上既有着母性的柔软也有着常年积累下来的强势作风，他就像个自愿被献上祭坛供人凌辱的圣女。

Carlton的注意力完全投入在了怀里吃奶的儿子身上，而Riot已经慢慢的覆盖到了他的下身，直到感觉后穴被什么温暖软滑的东西骚扰着，Carlton才反应过来，可共生体已经开始侵扰着他的后颈了，那根热乎乎的舌头不断着在舔舐着Omega的腺体，这让Carlton瞬间就软了身子，他用着颤抖的声音说:“别这样，孩子，我们的孩子还在呢……”，可他得到的只是更变本加厉的骚扰。

自从生完孩子又修养再到现在的复工，Carlton和Riot已经有三四个月没有做过了，而他的身体在孕期已经被和Riot各种激烈的性爱调教的很敏感了，因而只是被舔着腺体，Carlton的后穴就已经开始发痒流水了，一股酸甜的蜜橘味在空气中弥漫开。

感到Carlton的后穴里已经分泌出了淫液，在他穴口侵扰着的触手探了几根细细的分支进去，久未被入侵过的后穴热情的接纳了它们，细长的分支随着蠕动的肠壁向深处探去，不紧不慢的骚扰着Carlton。

那种酥痒的感觉让Carlton屁股里的淫水流的更厉害了，他的后穴可不只满足于此，他的下身感到阵阵的空虚，那里迫切的需要一根粗壮的阴茎填满，这让Omega只能屈服于他的本能了。

“求你……”

六

几乎是在Carlton的话音刚落，一根又粗又硬的触手就插了进来，这让这个惹人怜爱的Omega颤抖着发出一声压抑着的满足的呻吟，而他怀里已经吃饱了奶的的孩子也被母亲的声音吸引了，他好奇的盯着母亲的脸上露出的快乐又隐忍的表情。

感受到自己孩子的目光后Carlton的脸不可抑制的变得更加羞红了，他的孩子在他的怀里吃奶，而他的伴侣还在操弄着他，这种事情显然是让他感到刺激而羞耻的。

不过对于Riot来说这没什么大不了的，见他们的儿子已经吃饱了，他一边在Carlton的蜜穴里抽插着一边在对方的脑海里让他把孩子放在办公桌上，被折磨的想大声呻吟的Omega服从了他的伴侣，他轻柔的把裹着孩子的襁褓放在了办公桌上，好在婴儿终究是婴儿，即使是个混血婴儿也改不了吃饱了睡觉的那一套，那个柔软的孩子很快就闭上了眼进入了梦乡。

见自己的孩子已经合上了眼，Carlton松了一口气，然后承受着Riot更变本加厉的冲撞，他的脚尖难耐的蜷缩起，他用力的咬着自己的左手，好让自己像个荡妇一样的浪叫不要出来，可是仍有止不住的难耐的呻吟从他的嘴里传出。

七

Carlton的身子在之前几个月的欢爱里已经食髓知味了，可几个月没有过的性爱运动也着实让他有些昏了头，直到他突然感觉胸前触到了一丝冰冷，然后他发现自己正贴在办公室巨大的落地窗上，身上的衣服也被褪的一干二净的。

“不，不，这太过了……”被操的下半身已经爽的快失去了直觉的Omega抽泣着说，他的后穴还在被共生体侵犯着，那根插在他屁股里的触手正在对着他已经微开的宫口冲撞着，一股无法言喻的酥麻感顺着他的尾椎冲进他的大脑，他的上半身机会都贴在了冰冷的玻璃窗上，他艳红的乳头紧贴在上面，冷硬的触感让它们变得更加挺立了，似乎是等待着有人来品尝。

随着体内触手不断猛烈的冲撞，Carlton的宫口被彻底打开了，粗壮的触手一插到底，这让他发出了一声无法抑制住的尖叫，随着触手的抽插，他的后穴里抽搐着流出了大量的淫液，他迎来了一次Omega的高潮。

Riot操的更凶猛了些，那根触手直直的就伸进了Carlton身体的最深处捣弄着，肉体的拍打声、努力缩小却还是放浪的呻吟声与水声显得异常淫靡。

感受到体内的那根触手前端开始鼓胀了起来，Omega的本能让Carlton夹的更紧了些，而Riot不知何时又分离出了几根小小的触须玩弄着Carlton的双乳，它们按摩着那粉色的乳晕，围着那殷红的乳头打转，上下的双重刺激让Carlton已经开始流泪了。

八

终于，插在Carlton后穴里的那根触手在一个狠狠的冲撞后，堵在了他的宫口上，然后大股的热乎乎的精液射了进去，高热的刺激让Carlton前方的阴茎也射的一塌糊涂的，更要命的是刚才只是爱抚着他胸部的细小触须用那细细的前端直接的刺戳着他的乳孔。

在下半身爽到不行，上半身又被猛烈的刺激玩弄下，两股带着蜜橘香甜气息的乳汁从Carlton的乳头喷出，在透明的玻璃窗上留下了白色的水迹。

铺天盖地的快感让Carlton觉得整个人都要溺死在里面了，他的身上现在一塌糊涂的，自己的奶汁、精液、后穴里还含着自己的淫水，满满的精液以及一根粗壮的触手，可他实在是太累了，他想支撑起自己去收拾一下，但他没这个力气了，就在他模模糊糊的要陷入睡梦中之前，他听到Riot对他说:“别担心，我保证不会有人进来的。”

––END––


End file.
